falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
REPCONN headquarters
(exterior) (main floor) (2nd floor) (top floor) |terminal =REPCONN headquarters terminal entries |footer = Reception }} "Second Chance" |Tour guide}} REPCONN headquarters is the headquarters building of REPCONN Aerospace, a company based in Nevada that specialized in rocket manufacture. Background REPCONN headquarters was the home office of REPCONN Aerospace (R'ocket '''E'ngineering and 'P'roduction 'CO'mpa'N'''y of '''N'evada), located in Henderson.Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p.320-323: ''"2.35 REPCONN Headquarters'' REPCONN Corporation was an up-and-coming regional aerospace firm, and keen contributor to Las Vegas political campaigns. They operated a test facility in the Black Mountains to the south (much to the chagrin of the local populations, who long complained of the "REPCONN bombs" landing in their fields and destroying property). The company was purchased by the giant RobCo Company just before the Great War, in a hostile takeover. New security countermeasures were installed, and more militaristic plans were undertaken, especially after the discovery of a special radioactive igniting agent that interested certain senior RobCo members. These countermeasures are still in effect, so investigate this building with caution." (Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition Tour of the Mojave Wasteland)Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p.407: ''"5.17 REPCONN Test Site'' The remains of the old REPCONN (Rocket Engineering Production Company of Nevada) test plant, along with its landmark rocket launch dome, have sat idle over the years, and are now home to Feral Ghouls who come to terrorize the inhabitants of nearby Novac 5.18. However, within the facility, there's a prolonged stalemate going on between a band of Nightkin, devolved from Marcus' forces up at Jacobstown 1.10 and lead by a deranged man-mountain named Davidson. They are attempting to locate shipments of Stealth Boys. The (marginally) sane ghouls are led by an intelligent, messianic glowing ghoul who dreams of escaping with his followers in the plant's remaining rockets." (Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition Tour of the Mojave Wasteland) After the company was acquired by RobCo Industries in 2075, the building was overhauled, providing greatly increased security, so that they would be able to handle classified research. The security took the form of automatic facial recognition monitors, badge scanners, security locks and heavily armed sentry bots for defense. All employees were required to wear identification badges at all times, lest they be harmed by the security system.REPCONN headquarters terminals; Terminal, Inter-office Correspondence #345759 The third floor was marked executives only, with the employees requiring a daily password to gain access.REPCONN headquarters terminals; Terminal, Inter-office Correspondence #345776 No amount of automated security could replace humans, however. A mole was delivering information on REPCONN's plasma rifle project undertaken at the headquarters to Poseidon Energy, their other competitor. Although the fact was detected by the company's information services, no concrete evidence could be located to take official action against such industrial espionage.REPCONN headquarters terminals; Terminal, Inter-office Correspondence #3458631 Ironically, REPCONN itself was guilty of industrial espionage, as their plasma rifle project relied in its final stages on Project Semele schematics "acquired" from Poseidon Energy.REPCONN headquarters terminals; Terminal, Inter-office Correspondence #3458503 The project eventually produced the first working prototype, the Q-35 matter modulator. Poseidon Energy's mole, Julia Masters, was tasked with intercepting the prototype on its way to the Department of Defense. The weapon was never delivered, as its delivery was interrupted by the Great War.REPCONN headquarters terminals; Terminal, Encrypted Message The building was left abandoned for decades, haunted by its automated, self-maintaining security systems forever on watch for trespassers. The centuries were not kind, leading to structural damage in the building's shell, but not the electrical system and computers. Layout The building contains many hacking and lockpicking tasks. The main purpose of lockpicking and science in this location is to obtain security clearance so that the many defensive sentry bots do not become hostile. There are several safes as well, most of which can be opened with either Science or Lockpick. The hardest of which are two Very Hard locked terminals and one Very Hard locked door. The first Very Hard locked door and Very Hard locked terminal can be bypassed by progressing through the entire building carefully. Behind them lies the unique weapon, the Q-35 matter modulator. Exterior Outside the building, there are 3 friendly maintenance robots. First (main) floor Upon entering the building, the Courier will find 3-5 Fiend corpses and a number of maintenance robots. The area has several locked doors and safes. The most notable is the Very Hard locked door that leads to the unique plasma rifle, the Q-35 matter modulator. This weapon can also be obtained via the second level through another locked door, however, this is only a Hard lock and not a Very Hard lock. There is a tour guide REPCONN robot that will greet the player character upon entering the facility. He will tell the player character to return between the hours of 10 AM and 5 PM (if it is not any time between then). If the Courier chooses to wait, they will get to take a free tour, thus avoiding all lockpicking (unless the player character desires the XP from doing so) that is needed to get to the utility room located in the orrery where they will find Jenny Millet's security keycard. Along with the keycard, the player character can use the facial recognition database computer in the room behind the locked door the Fiend corpses are in front of, to bypass the security robots. The door can be unlocked by lockpicking or cracking the security terminal (both Average difficulty). '''Note: There are 12 hidden doors throughout the building (starting at the tour bot), which require 8 Perception in order to detect and 65 Repair to jam them closed. The "Watch Your Step!" display during the tour warns of the hidden danger (though doesn't give an exact number), similar to how the "Ready, Set, Launch!" display warns of the possible repercussions for Novac. Jamming all of the doors closed is worth 540 XP (45 XP each) with no modifiers, such as Well Rested or Swift Learner. This is 60 XP less than what the sentry bots are worth (50 XP each). Though killing the bots requires ammunition or other resources that may be in scarce supply, most have missiles in their inventory, making the ammunition investment worthwhile. * Hidden door: The first door in the building is to the left of the bathroom door and the doors leading to the exhibits. * Hidden door 2: Along the left wall of the second exhibit room (rocket room). * Hidden door 3: Through the first door on the right after entering the building (Average lock), then to the left of the regular door at the other end of the room. * Hidden door 4: Go through the regular door next to the previous hidden one, its at the end of the hallway through the Very Hard locked door. Right beside the chamber that holds the Q-35 matter modulator. * Second floor access: For the purposes of this guide, use the stairs, not the collapsed ceiling behind the Very Hard locked door. Second floor Semi-free access to the second floor is gained by passing a 7 Intelligence challenge at one of the mobile facial recognition scanners. Mentats may help if the Courier lacks the required Intelligence. There is an option of using a Very Easy locked computer on this floor to add facial data to the database. A second floor security card can be found in one of the rooms on this floor. It is in the same room as the terminal where the third-floor executive pass can be printed. This is required to get past the maintenance robots who will request the floor be vacated, even if visiting between the hours of 10 AM and 5 PM. There is a door that leads to a room "REPCONN Office Main Floor" that requires a keycard to access. Inside there is a hole in the floor that will lead to the unique Q-35 matter modulator plasma rifle, bypassing the Very Hard locked door and terminal. There is a Hard locked terminal on this floor which can be used to print out a pass that allows safe passage on the top floor. This is useful in the event that hacking the Very Hard locked terminal is not possible or if the 7 Luck check can not be passed to use the mobile facial recognition scanner. To the left of this terminal, along the back wall, is a first aid box that may be invisible to the player character until they scroll over it. * Hidden door 5: Directly to the right of the security poster when entering from the stairs to the first floor. * Hidden door 6: Right of the facial recognition terminal, left of the regular door out of the room. To find the terminal on this floor, go left and through the bathroom when coming up the stairs mentioned above. * Hidden door 7: When using the regular door next to the previous hidden one, head straight to the end of the hall, go right through the broken wall. The hidden door is to the left of the well preserved corporate espionage poster. * Hidden door 8: From the previous hidden door, go out the regular door on the other side of the poster, turn right and then take the first left. At the intersection, turn left, and the door is along the left wall here. * Hidden door 9: From the last door, enter the small office on the right (the one without a collapsed ceiling), the southwest cubicle in the room has the final hidden door on the wall behind the chair. * Third floor access: Use the office opposite this last door and the ceiling ramp to reach the third floor. Third floor In order to remain protected from the robots, a 7 or higher Luck or an Intelligence of 2 or less is required, which allows the player character to guess the password (which is "ice cream"). Giving the correct password once is all that is required. A REPCONN third floor security card in Piers Isley's briefcase can be found close to two dead Brotherhood of Steel paladins near the main entrance to the third floor. In the room with an Average lock on the second floor (across the hall from the locked entrance to the main floor) is another terminal with an encrypted message on it. This contains the password to Isley's terminal on the third floor, which would otherwise need to be hacked. It is possible to destroy the mobile facial recognition scanners and sneak around the floor, but without high sneak this will almost surely trip a security alarm and release sentry bots. Robots can be disabled on one of the executive computers. In doing so, the maintenance and scanner bots can be destroyed with no impact to Karma. Also, the alarms will not sound. Thirdly, simply destroy the first scanner robot encountered before it engages in dialogue. The alarms will not go off and no other robots on the floor will interact with the Courier. This location is one of the focal points of Still in the Dark, a quest for the Brotherhood of Steel, to find their missing patrol. The missing patrol can be found dead on the third floor, their T-51b power armor and laser rifles can be taken. Nearby lies a skeleton and Piers Isley's briefcase, containing 200 pre-War money and a REPCONN third floor security card allowing third-floor access without harassment from robots, as well as access to the Very Hard locked door (on the first floor) to the Q-35 Matter Modulator. Even if the identification challenge of the robots on the third floor is failed, the 30 seconds they give to leave is ample time to empty the briefcase and escape. * Hidden door 10: Use the door on the right when first appearing on the floor, the hidden door is along the right wall in the bathroom. * Hidden door 11: Turn around and head down through the bathroom, step through the hole in the wall and it's along the right wall. * Hidden door 12: When exiting through the large double doors in the room you entered for the last door, turn right and head through the open doorway, turn left and head to the end of the hall. In this room head through the hole in the wall, turn left and the final door in the building is between the file cabinet and bookshelf. Tour messages Notable loot Related quests * ED-E My Love * For Auld Lang Syne * Still in the Dark * ''Access Powers * Honorary Rocketeer Notes * There is an unlocked door leading south from the Solar System display. Up the stairs, Jenny Millet's security keycard can be found on a console by a skeleton. The card unlocks the door on the right as soon as the player character enters the building. It also allows the player character to pass the mobile facial recognition scanner security check (greeting the Courier as Mrs. Millet). It makes the same sound as caps when picked up. * Before or during the tour by the tour guide, the robot can be asked about the history of REPCONN. When asked, he will talk about how the company was purchased by RobCo in late 2076, but when asked about RobCo he will say RobCo purchased the company in 2075. * Behind the Hard locked door in the gift shop, there are two locked safes almost perfectly overlapping, making it difficult to loot both. * When the dialogue check on the second floor is passed (with Intelligence 7), the code given to the mobile facial recognition scanner is "09 F9 11 02 9D 74 E3 5B." This is a reference to the AACS encryption key used to protect digital content on HD-DVDs and Blu-ray discs that was leaked in 2007. * If the mobile facial recognition scanners are killed before they start a conversation with the player character, the alarm will not be activated. However, even if the mobile facial recognition scanners do start a conversation with the player character, if they manage to kill the combatants while staying hidden then quickly rushing out, the alarm will still not be triggered. * There are three radioactive waste barrels in the gift shop that are much smaller than the average barrel. * If Arcade Gannon is with the player character when entering the building, he will discuss some of what he knows of REPCONN's history with the Courier. * The Solar System model does not display any moons, nor does it display Pluto. Appearances REPCONN headquarters appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Behind the scenes REPCONN headquarters is based on the real world location of PEPCON (Pacific Engineering and Production Company of Nevada), a chemical plant formerly located in Henderson, Nevada, which produced ammonium perchlorate, an oxidizer used in solid propellant rocket boosters. The plant was destroyed due to a series of explosions determined to be caused by incorrect storage of the chemicals, known as the PEPCON disaster. The facility was rebuilt, but the company ultimately rebranded and relocated to Utah.PEPCON Reopens with New Name - Western Electro Chemical Co - WECCO Bugs * Picking up Isley's security badge out of the briefcase doesn't seem to affect the mobile facial recognition scanners' luck/intelligence check. * The robots asking for facial recognition on floors 2 and 3 will ask again every few minutes or so, making it easier to earn speech challenges. Switching from floor to floor does not seem to speed up the process. * Printing the executive pass may not always work, as it may simply disappear after a few seconds, and thus not make it to the top floor. * The safe in the gift shop can be unlocked twice, as two safes have been coded in the exact same location. Slightly move your cursor up or down to select the second safe. The contents will be different from those of the first safe. * If you kill all the robots, then go to the top floor, activate the terminal on the big desk, and click "Disable Robots," you can go to all their dead bodies and punch them a couple of times. This counts as killing them again and you get more experience points, even if they have been disintegrated. * If you exit and re-enter the building, some of the already twice-killed sentry bots can be killed a third time, allowing you to exploit this bug even more. This bug seems to be fixed in version 140525. * When the player has Rex as a companion his "Search and Mark" ability will highlight several desks on the second floor of the building even if the player is not zoomed in or aiming. Gallery Fallout New Vegas Our Rich, Rich Solar System.jpg|Display of the Solar System in REPCONN headquarters Repconn HQ display1.jpg|Radioactive barrels and plasma containers on display Repconn HQ display2.jpg|REPCONN launch facility, "Green Bean" and "Big Fat Fiery Fred" on display Repconn HQ display3.jpg|"Needlenose" Repconn HQ display4.jpg|Left to right: Early model sentry bot, Protect-O-Bot, Mister Handy and eyebot Big_Book_of_Science_REPCONN_HQ.jpg|Big Book of Science Repconn HQ planetarium.jpg|The planetarium Repconn HQ terminal room.jpg|Terminal room, first room on the left after entering Repconn HQ Brotherhood.jpg|Two dead Brotherhood paladins, top floor (Still in the Dark) Repconn HQ top floor.jpg|Reception area, top floor Henderson sign.jpg|A sign promoting REPCONN HQ at the REPCONN test site REPCONN_HQ_NT_and_You_main_floor.jpg|''Nikola Tesla and You'' on the main floor Nikola Tesla and You REPCONN HQ 2nd floor.jpg|Same skill book on the second floor Ammo_room_REPCONN_HQ.jpg|Microfusion cell bonanza! FNV loading billboard01.jpg|REPCONN billboard seen in the loading screens RepconnMuseumAdv.png FNV loading desktop01.jpg References Headquarters de:REPCONN-Hauptquartier es:Sede de REPCONN ru:Штаб-квартира РЕПКОНН uk:Штаб-квартира РЕПКОНН zh:瑞普康總部